


Открытая дверь

by Mary_Paper



Category: Ishikawa Yuki - Fandom, Japan Volleyball, Men's Volleyball RPF, Ryujin Nippon, Yanagida Masahiro - Fandom
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Paper/pseuds/Mary_Paper
Summary: Травмы в спорте неизбежны. Но стоит ли выносить все одному?Масахиро едет на реабилитацию в Японию в расположение сборной, где уже находится Юки.* * *АУ к последним событиям в волейбольном сезоне 2018/2019





	Открытая дверь

Юки трогает многочисленные застежки ортеза и понимает, как он был катастрофически, чудовищно не прав. Почти год назад он приехал в расположение сборной с таким же, только на колене. Работал, скрипя зубами от боли. Улыбался и не подпускал: закрывал двери, отшучивался, лишь бы не показаться слабым, не доставлять хлопот. Как же он был не прав.  
– Простите, Маса-сан, – Юки не знает, поймет ли его сейчас тот, чья зафиксированная лодыжка лежит у него на коленях, но не может не просить прощения. Это самое малое, что Юки может сейчас сделать, осознавая как тяжело было тогда Масахиро, когда он, травмированный, гнал его от себя. Хотел как лучше, а вышло так... Так, что не у него хватило мужества открыть дверь.  
– Простите...  
– Юки, ты не...  
– Простите!  
Склонившись, Юки прижимается лбом к чужому колену, и Масахиро останавливается на полуслове, так и не донеся руку до его лица. Тишина словно звенит между ними. Нарушить ее сейчас – порвать тонкую нить доверия, что дали ему в руки.  
Не поднимая взгляда, он одну за одной открывает застежки и снимает ортез. Бережно поддерживает за пятку и скользит кончиками пальцев по тугим бинтам. Боль, досада, разочарование – это тоже можно и нужно делить на двоих, как и радость побед. Каким же он был эгоистом.  
Юки склоняется ниже и целует повязку, под которой скрываются порванные по нелепой случайности связки и потерянная половина сезона. Над головой слышится судорожный вдох, но он не может остановиться и целует бинты снова и снова, пока теплая, чуть подрагивающая рука не ложится ему на макушку.  
– Юки...  
И снова тишина. Но слова больше не нужны. Он слышит в своем имени все: страх, надежду, благодарность, любовь.  
Пальцы Масахиро чуть сжимаются в волосах и Юки, наконец, поднимает голову, смотря твердо и прямо в удивленные глаза напротив.  
– Спасибо, что открыли дверь, Маса-сан.


End file.
